Living Undead Crysis
by Demon Slayer Crimson
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was sent by the BSAA to locate the reason for the Tokonosu outbreak. Armed with Crytek's Nano-suit, he has to face off with some of the worlds most dangerous mutants and protect a group of highschool kids. Unkown to then, they will find out what it truely takes to survive.


_**Do not own anything. They belong to original owner.**_

In an ally of Tokonosu city, an armored man was seen lying on the ground. The armor was black and looked like the muscular system with silver plating around his joints, under his pectorals, and around his visor, waist, and crotch. He also had a red visor that suddenly glowed crimson before dulling down.

The man started to twitch around his hands before squeeze them. He then situated then to lift him off the ground and picked himself up. Looking to his left two guns stood lying on the ground in an X-formation. Those guns just happened to be a RANGED SCARAB and a GRENDEL. He grabbed the guns and walked out of the ally with the GRENDEL in hand.

'_What happened here?'_ the man thought an he walked around the town. As he was walking, he turned the corner and seen two C.E.L.L. operatives lying on the ground both faced down and bleeding. As he looked at them, his memory kicked in and started to remember everything. Who he was, what he was doing here, why he was here, what he had to do, etc. It all came to him very fast causing him to grab his head for a minute before his armor goes off.

**"Threat detected,"** a deep voice said from the armor as he turned around only to see a person limping to him with ash skin and grey eyes. It's clothes were torn and it's right foot was broken and was walking on the bone at his ankle. Blood covered most of it's clothes as it walked closer.

He walked up to it and punched it's head hard enough to cause the skull to colapse into itself. Ultimately ending its life.

"Well that was boring. Oh well, time to move," he said as he walked on before the armor spoke again **"survivors detected."**

"Ok then, first get survivors, then go to my objective." The man said and sprinted to the area the survivors were at. He noticed the area was a school and had many undead around. "At least I won't be bored!"

Fourty-five minutes past when he seen a group of kids surounded by the undead. The group consited of five women and two men, one was weilding a nailgun, one had a bat, one had a drill, one had a spear, one had a wooden sword, one had a medical bag, while the last had nothing at the moment.

"Get down!" the man yelled as he opened fired on the dead at there sides.

The man with the bat looked to see said armored person aim at the dead and pulled evryone around him to the ground as the armored person opened fire taking all the undead down with precision accuracy. Minutes passed before the gun fire stopped and the group got back up.

"Is everyone ok?" the man asked as he looked behind himself.

"Yes thank you." One of the women said.

"Lets get into a room and talk there," he said as the group walked into a room right beside them.

The man was last as he shielded the group and placed the barricade on the door. As he turned around the got a good look at the group before the same girl as before introduced themselves.

"Again, thank you for rescuing us. I am Busujima Saeko," the violet haired woman said. She had long violet hair, blue eyes, a cute nose, and small shiny pink lips. She had almost D-sized breast that were contained in a white blouse and a long, green skirt covering her long legs. In her hands was a wooden sword that was covered in blood.

"I am Miyamoto Rei," the brown haired woman next to Saeko said. She had light brown hair, rum colored eyes, a small nose, and small pink lips. She also had D-sized breast that were covered in a white blouse and wore a small green skirt. She was carrying a broken broom stick with the tip spiked out.

"I am Takagi Saya," the pink haired woman said. She had pink hair done in two pony tails on the side of her head, orange eyes, a small nose, and simple pink lips. She had D-sized breast and wore the same uniform as Rei. In her hand was the electric drill she used.

"Hello I am Marikawa Shizuka, nice to meet you," the second final woman said. She had long blond hair, hazel eyes, a small nose, and simple, shiny pink lips. She had J-sized breast and wore a white blouse and a brown skirt that had a tear on the side. She had a medical bag in her hands.

"I am Hayashi Kyoko, nice to meet you," the final woman said. She had reddish brown hair in a loose pony tail, light brown eyes, small nose, and simple shiny pink lips. She had about dd-sized breast and wore a white blouse and green under shirt with a mini skirt. She had no weapon in her hands.

"So... who are you?" the first male asked. He had black, spiky hair and brown eyes, he wore a black jacket, pants, and shoes. In his hands was a bloody bat.

"TAKASHI be nice," Rei said angerly.

"Sorry. Names Takashi."

"I am Hirano Kohta." the last person said. He was a short 'chubby' man that had black hair and brown eyes, he wore the same clothes as Takashi. In his hands was a modified nail gun.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Naruto Namikaze." the man said as he removed his helmet. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with three whisker markes on each cheek, and a scar on his right eye lid and brow. "Now that intros are over lets get out of here shall we? I have to get to a friend," Naruto said. When he said his name Saeko thought that the name was familiar.

"Naruto what guns do you have?" Kohta asked.

"I am using the GRENDAL and the RANGED SCARAB," Naruto said, "but if we can get to a C.E.L.L. humvee, then we can get more guns. Why?"

"Oh I was wondering as I have limited ammunition for the nail gun." Kohta said.

"Okay," replied Naruto, "oh here... you will need this if we get split apart," He handed then a radio head set.

" Now all we need to do is find us a transport," Saya said.

"We can use my car," Shizuka said.

"Can it fit us all?" Saeko asked.

Shizuka thought for a moment before answering," No."

"We can take the mico busses," Rei said.

"And the keys are right here," Kyoko added with the keys in hand.

"Okay then we move fore the busses."Naruto said as he put on his helmet.

Suddenly a gasp was heard as everyone looked at Saeko. She had her hand over mouth before she ran to Naruto. Naruto was smiling under his helmet before he caught her and held her in a hug.

"I was right. It was you." she cried out holding him, "I thought you were never coming back?"

"I was but, the BSAA asked me to and I was knocked out cold when a bezerker hit me on my head even with Max armor." Naruto said.

"So now that your reunion is over, can we leave? Naruto, you need to be up front." Saya said.

"Okay," he said before standing in front of the door. Takashi had the handle and when Naruto nodded his head, Takashi openned the door and Naruto came face to face with a licker.

_**Evil, I know but, I was told by a friend to this cliffhanger, so kick his ass. **_

_**Well I am sorry for not finishing my monster hunter & naruto but I was drawing so many anime characters that I forgot, so bite me. **_

_**Oh and who else should be paired up with Naruto besides Yuuki and Saeko, and who from the naruto verse should make an appearance and why.**_

_**Well I will see you next time.**_

_**Please r&r or have prophet blow your ass up with a JAW.**_


End file.
